User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/life + oc updates
yo my dudes oc updates the more important stuff so heres the thing: im trying to revamp my old ocs because their all terrible i swear, i legit thought i was a master oc maker ''when i made them. oh boy do times change. i am far from a ''master oc maker, which 2013-2015 grimms would have said. rest in peace, 2013-2015 grimms. you lived a great life, better then 2016-now grimms. but so theres a few ocs that i like the name and all that jazz, the story, the vauge concept, but i havent done anything with. so my plan is to delete these ocs and still use the name, and when i figure out a concept, their page will come back. theres a good handful of them and once they are deleted i will no longer have over 100 ocs. the thing is, i don't like having 100 ocs. its bad. it be good if i had over 100 good ocs that people loved, but like 90% of my ocs get no attention from me. the ones who do get attention are mainly poe, c.s, rina, todd, megan, jj, and sea, but even then c.s and megan get little attention. idk man, ive always wished that i just... stopped myself. devolped ocs before creating more. i cant bring myself to delete all/most of them or put them up for adoption and start from scratch... my problem is these ocs remind of a simplier time. back when i was happy and all dandy and believed nothing could go wrong. it was also the time when i didnt know what the prequels were are and boy i wish i could go back. idk man so thats that. life updates the, less important stuff. so hey y'all. its grimms. its summer and you'd think i'd get around to editing more but... no, surprsingly. ive only been a tiny bit more active and idk. while i love this wiki dearly, i love all of y'all bromantically and want to continue making oc, i've just felt... distant. for a while this was bc i never had a discord, so i couldn't interact with any of you and it made me feel... sad. alone. like, i came here to escape from being sad and alone and here i was, still sad and alone. but so i did get a discord and im on the ffc server for those who noticed and still,,, i feel distant. irrelvant. mind you this is nothing anyone did! i do not want anyone to feel like they are the reason for me feeling like this- no, this is my messed up mind and depression. so idk whats wrong man. and ya know, im getting help for the depression and the anxiety but i still feel bad. i feel better and i know its not a one appoinment to get over it but its only a tiny bit better. idk man lifes hard. oh, and guess what, my moms back to DENYING it. i say something like oh i have rlly bad social anxiety and she's like you do not have rlly bad social anxiety, you're just sociall awkward. uh, no???? having a panic attack when i pick up the phone is not being socially awkward. so idk. oh, and i've been writing recently. thats kind of whats sucking all my time up, writting. ive been doing july nano and stuff and boy, why did i set it to 31,000 words. i had three solid weeks of camp, why DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF. oh and if anyone cares, im still very sad from being indirectly rejected by my crush. mentally i have been eating ice cream and crying in a corner. i swear love and depression do not go hand and hand. unrequited love and depression certainly do not. OH AND GUESS WHAT. I CAME OUT TO ME MOM ABOUT BEING BI. so that happened. she was like lol i dont care but also like "your too young to know" like ugh do not get be started on that. but yeah so that happened. i kind of wish i waited some time but whateves man cant stop me. so thats life rn folks. i will update on my ocs soon when i have time Category:Blog posts